


Art: Captains of Doriath

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: I headcanon Mablung and Beleg were friends, maybe raised together, or at least served together at some point of their lifes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/gifts).



> Since I read in HoME that Beleg had red boots I can't forget about it, so he has :)  
> I hope you don't mind :)


End file.
